<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Same Goddamn Hoodie by ellioatmealthebisexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753640">The Same Goddamn Hoodie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellioatmealthebisexual/pseuds/ellioatmealthebisexual'>ellioatmealthebisexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, kevin isn't violent, no beta we die like interns, poor kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellioatmealthebisexual/pseuds/ellioatmealthebisexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written at 2 am in my iPhone Notes app while I laid on the floor, half in a laundry basket in the dark. So no, it is not proofread. However, it is gay. It is also a high school AU. It is also my child. </p>
<p>ACTUAL SUMMARY: Kevin deals with a crush on his best friend that he knows isn't returned. He gets a few hours of hoodie time, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Carlos/Kevin (One Sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Same Goddamn Hoodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song lyrics used are from "Heather" by Conan Gray, although they're edited a bit to fit the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You said it looked better on me than it did you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Only if you knew how much I liked you</em>
</p>
<p>Carlos and Kevin sat side by side at the school lunch table. Kevin nestled a bit further into Carlos's hoodie. Had he purposely complained about being cold to get it? Perhaps. Did he expect it to be so damn comfy? Not particularly. It was at least a size too big, it smelt like Carlos, and it felt like a hug.</p>
<p><em>'Maybe,'</em> Kevin thought, <em>'he's finally going to get over that idiot. Then, he'll realize I'm right here and he'll fall in love with </em>me<em>. Like he was supposed to.'</em> It was probably wishful thinking, but he knew it would happen. It had to.</p>
<p>
  <em>But I watch your eyes as he walks by.</em>
</p>
<p>An elbow to his ribs brought him back to reality. "What a sight for sore eyes," Carlos whispered. His gaze was fixed on Cecil. The blond waved and grinned at Carlos and Carlos, not-so-secretly blushing, waved back.</p>
<p>He leaned into Kevin a bit. "His smile is brighter than a blue sky, wouldn't you say?"</p>
<p>"Mhm," Kevin mumbled noncommittally. He glowered at Cecil, whose head was now turned. <em>Kevin</em> had gotten Carlos's sweater, though. That had to count for something, right? <em>'But</em> you <em>had to beg for it. Cecil could ask for Carlos's left hand and he'd happily give it up.'</em></p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>You gave him your sweater, it's just polyester</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But you like him better</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wish I were Heather</em>
</p>
<p>Kevin knew it would happen. After all, he had been on the phone with Carlos the night before he asked Cecil out, and he had been there to help his best friend prepare for their first date. He just didn't think he'd see Cecil, two weeks after that night, wearing the same goddamn hoodie Carlos had once given him for a few hours.</p>
<p>He couldn't even hate the bastard. Much to Kevin's dismay, Cecil looked good in nearly everything he wore. He even managed to make Carlos's old band hoodie look stylish. Disgusting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Watch as he stands, holding your hand</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Put your arm 'round his shoulder, now I'm getting colder</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But how could I hate him, he's such an angel</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But then again, kinda wish he were dead</em>
</p>
<p>Sitting with the two of them at lunch was almost unbearable at this point. They tried to include him in conversations, and it was clear even Cecil was making an effort, but it didn't help. They could include him in conversations about what a jerk their algebra teacher was all they wanted, but no doubt the conversation would eventually trail off to them giving each other sappy compliments.</p>
<p>One man can only hear "my <em>perfectly imperfect</em> Carlos" or "my honey-voiced honey" so many times before he is on the brink of spontaneous combustion. Eventually, Kevin decided he should sit somewhere else. But where?</p>
<p>That day, upon entering the cafeteria, he took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. He walked past the table where Cecil was sitting next to Carlos and tried to ignore what was clearly Cecil's letterman jacket draped around Carlos's shoulders.</p>
<p>He sat down at a table with a few people he vaguely knew from one class or another. He reached out his hand to a girl sitting nearby. "Hello! I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.</p>
<p>"Hey there. I'm Lauren!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I love this fic tbh. Anyway, I need to sleep. <br/>do not ask why i decided Carlos was the band kid and Cecil was the one who plays Some Kind of sport shdhdhdj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>